Secret Santa by DeJean Smith
by Naughty or Nice Contest
Summary: IT guru by day, gamer by night, Bella Swan trudges through December, dreading her workplace's annual Secret Santa exchange. After all, there are only so many tacky coffee mugs one can use at a time, right? But this year, when presents start arriving in not one, but two places, could it be that her luck has finally changed?


**Contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest**

 **Title:** Secret Santa

 **Pairing:** Bella and Edward

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 5,087

 **Summary:** IT guru by day, gamer by night, Bella Swan trudges through December, dreading her workplace's annual Secret Santa exchange. After all, there are only so many tacky coffee mugs one can use at a time, right? But this year, when presents start arriving in not one, but two places, could it be that her luck has finally changed?

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Secret Santa**

"There you are!"

 _Oh, God._

Bella groaned as she took another long swig of her coffee, perfectly made, just as she liked it-heavy on the beans, light on the water. It was a necessary evil if she was going to make it through a Monday surrounded by high school students and worse, high school teachers, three weeks before the Christmas holidays. She had stayed up long past two in the morning on a school night again, and the alarm had been loud and persistent. Regardless, even on a good sleep day, there wasn't enough caffeine in the world to put up with Perpetual Cheer Jessica at 7:45 am on a Monday morning.

 _You know better than to get online on a school night_. _Yes, yes I do, but DREAMWeaver and COLDCOCKED and OLEMISS2013 were getting their asses handed to them so…_

"Time to draw names, Bella!"

Jessica bounced up to her, holding a red plastic bucket that had been decorated with a black, stretchy headband and a tin foil belt buckle with a white lei hot glued around the rim. Bella had to admit, the Santa pail was pretty cute. The secretary shook the bucket in front of her face, startling her enough to take a step back.

 _Oh, how quaint. Someone put sleigh bells in it. Pinterest strikes again._

"Pick one! Only one. Not two. Not three. Just one."

 _Don't let it be Mike. Don't let it be Mike. Don't let it be Mi…_

Bella reached in, praying the name she selected would not be the balding, creepy golf coach who made over-the-border, inappropriate references to 'his club.' She shivered before unfolding the card she had drawn. Some images required copious amounts of brain bleach, and references to any part of Mike's physique fit in that category.

 _Jasper Whitlock_

She heaved a sigh of relief. The history teacher was easy-peasy to shop for, and even if she somehow whiffed at a gift, she knew he would take it with grace and charm. And Bella could always pick Alice's brain. She knew her husband's likes and dislikes better than even he. Bella made a mental note to speak to the media specialist once she got to her so-called office.

"So, remember. No telling who you picked. Gifts are to be left in the teacher's lounge. Two a week, minimum. No more than $10 value per gift."

"We're teachers, Jess. Is that really an issue?"

"I have to say it because a couple of years ago, one of the teachers decided to propose."

 _Ah, yes. The infamous Emmett and Rosalie event._

"And Lauren got her knickers in a twist about the attention," Jessica continued with a flip of her hair. "Especially since it wasn't about her."

Well, the video of the proposal _had_ gone viral. It is not often that a music teacher composes a song to the women's volleyball coach slash physics teacher and performs it in an exact replica of the winter woods of Narnia erected in a high school gym. With snow cannons that fired at just the right moment Rosalie said 'yes'.

The basketball team was still experiencing pieces of fluff falling from the rafters on occasion.

Bella nodded before hitching her laptop bag back up onto her shoulder.

"And I've sent you the requests for equipment the new English teacher that's starting in January has made. And he'll need an e-mail address. And a copy code. And…" Her voice trailed off as Bella fixed her with an all-knowing stare.

This wasn't her first new teacher setup. Bella knew the drill and was quite competent in her job, thankyewverymuch.

"Anyhow, he's apparently rather computer literate and has very specific requests for his room," Jessica added.

"That'll be different."

The current English teacher, Mr. Molina, was finally retiring after 53 years in the classroom. Bella could remember her father commiserating with her when she complained about the dry, dull assignments when she was his student. He had completed the exact same ones when he took English Composition twenty-some years prior. Rumor had it, some of Bella's grandparents' generation had been in Mr. Molina's student teaching classes.

Bella was certain Mr. Molina had the last, functioning A.B. Dick spirit duplicator machine in the state of Washington, complete with gallons of duplicating fluid, hidden somewhere in the school, because she often caught a lingering whiff of isopropyl alcohol when he passed her in the halls. A replacement who had knowledge of modern technology would be a breath of fresh air, literally.

With a wave and a nod, Jessica headed off to find her next, lucky name draw-er, leaving Bella to get to her office at the back of the media center just as the morning announcements began.

Office was too kind of a word, actually. It was a former, extra-large storage closet with no windows and the decidedly distinct odor of sixty years of compounded dust and grime masked by industrial deodorizer. Two bright orange extension cords snaked around the corner from the media specialist's domain into Bella's little space, providing her alcove with power for a computer, printer, and a lamp since there was no overhead lighting in the closet.

 _Next year. New office January 1_ _st_ _._

Remembering the words of Principal Weber, Bella felt herself calm. Regardless of how Lauren "The Double D Diva" Mallory had fussed, claiming that as the IT person, Bella was never in her office anyhow and why should she get the entire former book storage area, Angela had announced once the outdated materials were properly discarded, the space would become an STEM center with tables for computer repair and maker stations. There was even a rumor that a 3-D printer was ordered and on its way.

Bella sighed contently as she downed the last dregs of her coffee. Perhaps Forks High was on its way to joining the 21st century, after all.

"Okie dokie, new employee," she muttered, opening her laptop and pressing the power button. "Let us see what you want."

**SS**

By Friday of the first week of the Secret Santa exchange, Bella had received one expired coupon to a coffee shop in Port Angeles with smushed Hershey kisses taped to it, a chipped coffee mug from said coffee shop (complete with a half-smudged lipstick stain on the rim), and stale Twizzlers.

"Let me guess. Mike has your name," Alice piped up, interrupting Bella's train of thought as she tried to troubleshoot the media center's Promethean board.

Bella jiggled a wire and heard a distinctive pop, closely followed by the acrid smell of burnt plastic. She pulled the plug and turned toward her friend.

"What makes you say that?"

"His cousin owns that shop." Alice pointed to her trash can where the chipped mug lay.

"We're not supposed to know who has our name."

"Like you're surprised."

Bella had to agree. She had suspected, but had held onto the hope she was wrong. But then, could there really be two people at Forks High with such crappy gift-giving skills? She made a futile effort to stem a huge yawn.

"Late night LoL-ing?"

Alice giggled at her joke. Bella gave her a questioning look.

"El. Oh. El. Like laugh out loud but only League of Legends."

Bella cocked an eyebrow and stared at her friend.

"Oh, come on. It was cute."

"And I haven't heard it a thousand times before."

"Hey, give me some props here. I'm dealing with super pregnancy brain, and jokes are hard to come by. Hell…" She looked around the media center to assure herself no one heard her. "I mean, heck, complete thoughts are rare enough items."

Bella smiled at Alice, a genuine grin gracing her face. Little Noel or Noelle would be arriving shortly after school let out, and Alice and Jasper were over the moon excited as were the honorary aunts and uncles swarming around the school and the town of Forks. After ten years of marriage and eight years actively trying, a little Christmas baby was about to enter the world.

"Emster to IT Goddess. Come in, IT Goddess. Where oh where, are you today?"

She shook her head as she pulled her walkie talkie out of her back pocket, putting a rapid end to the attempted homage to Hee Haw's lyrical stylings.

"Bella here. Whatcha need, Mr. McCarty?"

"A hot sandwich and a cold drink, but since I'm eating in the cafeteria, I'll take plastic nachos and Jungle Juice, oh, Goddess of all things Intellectual Technological like."

Bella snorted at the humor. While she did not mind the nicknames, Bella tried to be as professional as possible when others could hear. The first two years of out graduate school had taught her that while women had come a long, long way in the IT field, there was still resentment and prejudice out there. She preferred to keep things on the up and up during school hours to prevent adding any potential fodder to those who doubted her abilities. Emmett McCarty had no such qualms, often finding a half dozen new job titles for her per day.

And Bella did not even dream of using her real name when she gamed. Guy geeks could be just as cruel and vindictive as computer illiterates when they learned they had been outsmarted and outplayed by a woman. URSWANSONG was a force to be reckoned with in several gaming realms, and Bella liked keeping that aspect of her life compartmentalized away from everything else.

"No, seriously. My guitar class is supposed to record their end of semester projects, and my microphone is jacked. Can you come look at it?"

"Have you checked the batteries?"

The pause was just long enough for her to know he was doing it now rather than before calling her. The memory of one of her college professors using the old adage of always first asking 'Is it plugged in?' ran though her mind. It was remarkable the number of times the answer was 'no.' Regardless, D-cells were notorious for going missing, especially at the end of the semester, and it was just as likely they had been pilfered as a mechanical issue.

"They are in there, but I can't tell if they have a charge or not."

"Be there in a few."

"Roger dodger, later alligator, in a while crocodile, over and out."

Bella turned back to the media specialist and pointed to the cord she had yanked.

"Looks like the power cord has gone bad. I'll have to go to the warehouse to get another."

Alice groaned.

"Guess we'll be having an old-fashioned lesson rather than playing _Kahoot!_ " she grumbled, knowing the freshman class due in a few minutes would not be excited with the change of plans.

"Maybe once I get my new place, I'll have room to stock a few more supplies," Bella apologized.

Alice waved her apology off. It wasn't Bella's fault that the prior administration had held out on making accommodations for technology. Fortunately, Angela Weber believed in utilizing all available formats to best serve the individual child's needs.

"I hope so. For your sake. It can't be healthy being in that closet. And I'm waiting for the Fire Marshall to pitch a fit."

Bella nodded before she rounded the corner toward her office to grab her multimeter on her way to Emmett's classroom. Something bright and shiny caught her attention. Sitting on her desk was a bag of her favorite coffee with a peppermint-striped bow on top. The tiny card next to it read, "For all you do, thank you."

There was no name, and she wondered who could have snuck in and placed it in her office without her or Alice noticing. As she left the media center, she realized she didn't have time to ask as the 9th graders filed into the room and took their seats at the tables, groaning when told to pull out a piece of paper and a pen or pencil.

**SS**

By the end of the second week of December, Bella had found peanut brittle, a scarf, and a ticket to the Winter Showcase of the drama department awaiting in the faculty lounge. In and of themselves, the gifts were not as terrible as those she received the first week, but that did not take into account the fact she was deathly allergic to peanuts, there was gum in the fringe of the scarf, and every employee of the school system received free admission to all school events.

 _But it's the thought that counts, right? Right? Yeah, no._

On Friday as she reloaded her knockoff Yeti coffee tumbler with what passed as coffee in the faculty lounge, Bella scoffed to herself as she watched Lauren gleefully unwrap an iTunes gift card. The oohs and ahhs the woman made as she flashed the card around were theatrical for even her. Then Alice just had to show off a bracelet from the Special Education department's holiday shop that she had received from her Secret Santa. Even Mr. Molina seemed pleased with a scarf with the entire text of _Lord of the Flies_ printed on it that awaited him.

 _I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not… Oh, Hell. I am._

Heaving a deep sigh, Bella gathered her bag and cup before heading toward her little corner of paradise. The new English teacher's laptop had arrived the day before and was in need of configuring. It would be the perfect, mindless work she needed to get through to the weekend. She tossed her bag onto the small table and pressed the power button on the laptop before taking a quick sip of her coffee and then turned on the small lamp.

A bright, red stocking in her chair caught her attention.

"What in the world?"

She picked up the gift and plopped down in the seat. At the very top of the stocking was a small notecard.

 _Apologies for missing this week. I was moving. ~Secret Santa Squared_

Moving? She did not know of any member of the Forks High faculty moving this past week. But then, she did not know everyone's personal life.

Bella shrugged before pulling items out of the stocking. One by one, she discovered a box of Peppermint Joe Joes, her absolutely most favorite cookie in the entire world, an R2D2 USB charger, and a simple, black journal the perfect size for her computer bag.

"I don't think this falls under the ten-dollar limit, Santa," she muttered, cracking open the cookies and shoving one in her mouth.

Not that she minded. Nope, not one bit. A content sigh escaped as the chocolate and mint crunchy goodness melted in her mouth. Bella smiled to herself as she chewed and turned the laptop towards her, humming "Santa Claus is coming to town" as she entered her administrator login.

**SS**

Saturday afternoon, Bella silently fist pumped as she won an auction on a set of pewter Civil War soldiers she just knew Jasper would love. It was the perfect grand reveal gift and being greatly discounted was an even bigger bonus. She cackled as she spun around in her chair, arms raised in victory.

*PING*

Bella stopped and turned to face her monitor.

"Ooh. Headrush."

She took a moment to let her equilibrium settle before checking the Direct Message she had received.

DREAMWeaver: _Are you playing tonight? I want to claim you for my team if we're going to face the next Summoner's Rift._

Bella smiled to herself as she crossed her legs and scooted up to her computer table to respond. DREAMWeaver was one of her closest compatriots in the League of Legends world and had a quick wit and wicked sense of humor. Had he … she? She never was certain, and it had not come up in conversation. Anyhow, DREAMWeaver would surely be one of her dearest friends if they lived closer. She seemed to remember Chicago coming up in a conversation, but she could not swear to it.

URSWANSONG: _I hope to. Gotta get my fix in since I can't be around next weekend._

DREAMWeaver: _ORLY?_

She giggled. He knew she hated that phrase. It always reminded her of cockeyed owls for some reason, and owls gave her the heebie-jeebies.

URSWANSONG: _HATEYOU! But seriously. I've got a work party next Saturday._

DREAMWeaver: _Sounds fun._

URSWANSONG: _Big Secret Santa reveal. Whoo Hoo! /Sarcasm_

DREAMWeaver: _It can't be that bad._

URSWANSONG: _Oh, it can be. I'm an SS for a friend's husband, and he's super easy to get things for. Just scored a sweet reveal gift for him. #gloats #loveasale #hatehashtags_

Bella chugged down the rest of her water as she waited for DREAMWeaver's response. She knew how easy it was to get distracted or for real life to come knocking and be pulled away. After a few minutes, she decided to clean up a bit in the kitchen. Any DMs he sent would be there when she came back.

Sure enough, after unloading and loading the dishwasher, she came back to find several messages.

DREAMWeaver: _I thought you cringed at hashtags._

DREAMWeaver: _So, start playing at 9? Drinking at 8? ;)_

DREAMWeaver: _Because drinking and LoL brings up the level of challenge._

DREAMWeaver: _*taps mike* Is this thing on?_

Bella sat down with a smile and wrote out an apology for being called away.

URSWANSONG: _Sorry. The dishwasher called my name. No, really. I heard it say, "Bella, come empty me!"_

The second she hit return, Bella realized what she had done.

"Crap!"

She hit a few keys to recall the message before it was read, but unfortunately, it was too late.

DREAMWeaver: _Bella, eh?_

URSWANSONG: _Yeah. *grumbles*_

DREAMWeaver: _It's a beautiful name._

URSWANSONG: _Ha. Ha._

DREAMWeaver: _I mean it._

URSWANSONG: _Oh. I thought you were making a joke. You know. Bella = beautiful._

DREAMWeaver: _I'm not known for being good with jokes. I'm a bit nerdy when it comes to my sense of humor._

URSWANSONG: _Same._

Bella pounded her head on the desk in punishment of her momentary lapse of control. She usually was so careful about her identity online. Heck, she taught classes dealing with online safety and privacy. She just felt this deep connection to DREAMWeaver and let her guard down for a second. Oh, well. At least he didn't know where she lived or anything. Not specifically, at least. The Pacific Northwest was a huge area, she reassured herself.

There was a pause before DREAMWeaver began typing again.

DREAMWeaver: _So, what is so terrible about your Secret Santa exchange?_

URSWANSONG: _He sucks._

DREAMWeaver: _Ouch. He can't be that bad._

URSWANSONG: _No. Seriously. I'm allergic to peanuts, and I got peanut brittle one day._

DREAMWeaver: _I stand corrected._

URSWANSONG: _My other SS is a peach, though._

DREAMWeaver: _You have two?_

URSWANSONG: _I guess. Someone's been leaving me treats in my spacious closet office. I ate an entire box of Peppermint Joe Joe's today._

DREAMWeaver: _You and your Joe Joe's._

URSWANSONG: _Hey, we had a moment…it was wonderful. Joe understands. Joe doesn't judge._

DREAMWeaver: _Do I need to give you two some extra time alone? Rent you a hotel room or something?_

Bella's cheeks burned as she giggled and grinned at their return to normalcy. Maybe DREAMWeaver knowing her real first name wouldn't be so bad after all.

DREAMWeaver: _I need to go for a few hours. I'll be back for the game._

URSWANSONG: _OK. Have a great afternoon!_

DREAMWeaver: _You, too. And Bella? Your secret's safe with me._

"God, I hope so," Bella muttered as she saw he had logged off.

**SS**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Bella muttered, reading the invitation to Fork of the Forks Farm's lighted holiday trail.

"What?" Alice asked, waddling over to her friend. The time was drawing closer and closer to her delivery, and she had taken to scooting around the media center in a wheeled chair for most of her movement needs, so to see her walking was a bit of a surprise.

"The grand reveal slash holiday party. It's going to be at the Fork of the Forks Farm's lighted trail."

"Say that ten times fast, and you'll be forked! Or have a forked tongue? Or a lighted tail instead of trail…"

Alice winced and immediately one hand came down to her lower belly.

"Ali?" Bella took a step toward her friend, unsure of what to do to help.

"It's okay. Just Braxton Hicks. It'll be okay in just a few."

Bella was certain she didn't breathe until Alice straightened and took a deep, cleansing breath herself.

"See. All better. Anyhow, I think the lighted trail is pretty spectacular."

"Oh, I have no doubt, but to have an outdoor event on a December Saturday in Washington? That just seems like they are tempting fate."

"Well, think of it this way, you don't have to hang around long. Hand over your final gift, find whoever was your Secret Santa, and tootle on home. You can be in bed by 10 o'clock!"

"If Jasper even makes it," Bella muttered under her breath. She was not counting on the Whitlocks being at the Saturday event. All she would have to do is find Mike and take whatever crappy excuse for a reveal gift he gave her and go home to a warm shower and a hot toddy.

"What was that?" Alice mindlessly caressed a spot on her abdomen, and Bella would have sworn she saw a foot move across the pregnant woman's belly.

"Nothing."

"Hmm." The media specialist did not seem to believe her but shrugged. "Regardless, I think I'm going to go sneak a lie down before my next class comes in."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Bella waited until her friend rounded the corner before pulling out her phone and rapidly began texting Rosalie.

 _Who has today in the lottery?_

 _Alice._

 _Damnit. She might win the pot._

 _Well, she does tend to be right about such things._

**SS**

At 8 o'clock on the dot, Bella arrived at the Fork on the Forks Farm's lighted holiday trail. She saw several of her co-workers gathered around the roaring bonfire with cups of cheer in hand. A S'mores bar laden with graham crackers, super-sized marshmallows, and not only chocolate bars, but Skor bars, peanut butter cups, peppermint patties, and more caught her attention. Within a few minutes, she had a perfectly toasted marshmallow ready to be sandwiched and devoured.

"There you are!"

Bella froze. She knew Mike's voice anywhere. With a fake smile, she turned to find him and his date. Her eyes widened with shock when she realized Lauren, clad in a too tight snowsuit, clung to the golf coach's arm with a look of possession in her eye.

"Here I am," Bella choked out.

"I'm sorry I was so slack on the gifts this year. But with this bum ankle, I couldn't get around to the shops like I wanted." Mike tapped his cane on the boot that encased his right foot.

 _Like the bag of pinecones and the toy chicken that pooped gumballs I got this week?_

"Fortunately, Lauren offered to bring in my surprises. You do have an iPhone, right? I mean, you could use an iTunes gift card, right? And those cookies you like? Double Stuffed Oreos, right? I know my Lauren loves them. She can down an entire bag in one sitting. Good thing I like more to hold onto." He slapped Lauren's rump, earning a giggle from the woman.

Bella, on the other hand, was horrified and took an unconscious step back.

Then she thought about the items she had received and the ones Mike listed. What he had said sure matched exactly what Lauren bragged about getting. She tilted her head and looked at the woman who had the decency to look guilty. Not repentant, but at least guilty.

"Anyhow, I got you this." He held out a gift bag.

"Thank you, Mike." Bella took it and pulled out a small, crystal swan ornament. "Oh, it's lovely."

"Lauren seemed to think you had plenty of things with swans, but I thought you'd like it."

Bella blinked rapidly as she looked for any sign of deceit in Mike's face. She found none. He honestly had picked a perfect, beautiful gift, and she was touched at his thoughtfulness.

"Again, thank you."

Lauren tugged at Mike's arm, complaining that she was getting cold and dragged him off before he could respond. Bella watched in amused silence as he struggled not to trip over his own feet. Once the odd couple was gone, she pulled out the ornament and held it up to the firelight. It sparkled and shone beautifully, and she smiled once again at the gift.

"That's quite pretty."

Bella jumped, nearly dropping the crystal swan. She found herself steadied by a pair of strong hands to her elbows.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

She looked up to find a man, backlighted by the bonfire, standing before her.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." He backed away a little, giving her a clearer view.

"I'm afraid I don't recall having met you."

The stranger laughed, a warm, carefree sound.

"Dr. Edward A. Masen, at your service." He made a little half-bow.

"Masen?" She wracked her brain, trying to remember where she knew the name.

"I'm the new English teacher. Principal Weber thought it would be a great idea if I came and introduced myself to a few people before the start of school."

Bella nodded before realizing she never introduced herself.

"Bella Swan. I'm the Technology Department for Forks High."

"Then it is you, I have to thank for my room being perfectly outfitted."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to work with someone who knew what they wanted. You'd be surprised at the number of tickets I get requesting 'fix it' without letting me know what 'it' is."

"Or checking to see if the batteries in the microphone are actually still in the microphone?"

Bella's jaw dropped for a moment.

"How?"

"I was in Emmett's office when he called you."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"Emmett's my cousin."

"I see."

He motioned toward the lighted trail. "You want to go for a walk?"

Bella noticed about half of the party had already begun along the path, oohing and ahhing over the various trees and displays. She looked back at the new teacher and studied him for a moment before nodding. Edward smiled broadly and offered one arm, which she took.

"So, you were at the wedding?" Bella asked as they passed a tree laden with gold ornaments and white lights.

"Sadly, no. I had to be livestreamed in. I hate that I missed it."

"It was something."

Edward nodded. Rosalie intended to be married only once so she pulled out all the stops to make sure it was a spectacular event.

"So, what made you want to leave …" Bella interrupted his memories of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding.

"Chicago."

"Chicago for Forks?"

He paused as if measuring his words carefully.

"I met someone."

"Oh."

Bella suddenly didn't feel quite right having their arms intertwined and slipped hers from his hold. The two walked in silence to the next station, a tall set of three trees decorated to look like snow people, a mom, dad, and child.

"Online. I met her online."

"That's cool. I know several people that have met their soulmates on Match or …"

"I met her through a gaming site."

"Really? Well, maybe there's hope for me yet!" Bella laughed but he did not join in, leaving her feeling a little embarrassed.

 _Yeah, real winner material you are, Swan._

"Yes. She's pretty much perfect. Smart. Witty. Quick. Escapes evil snares with a leap and a bound."

Edward paused as small group came up to the display and viewed it with a few comments before making their way further down the path.

"Anyhow," he continued. "She's smart. A computer genius, actually. Loves her job for the most part. Isn't nearly as appreciated as she ought to be, but that should change soon."

"I wish her well in the new year." Bella paused before looking up at Edward. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. "So, have you checked out that laptop county got you? It's actually a decent one. Not like the one…"

"Bella."

"The ones they have in the math department are so old, I think they have a crank on the back. I mean, you'd think they would…"

"Bella."

She continued to prattle on, not listening to him try to interrupt until finally Edward had enough and took her hands in his.

"Bella. Beautiful. Swansong."

She stopped and stared at him a moment.

"What did you say?"

"You are Swansong, right? You love Joe Joe's and strong coffee. You're allergic to peanuts and thought Mike Newton was the worst Secret Santa in the history of Secret Santas. Saturday nights are usually reserved for League of Legends, though on occasion, a Sunday night spree finds its way into the mix. You regret it afterward, but in the heat of battle, you're all in."

"How?" She was confused. Overwhelmed. And a little angry that this relative stranger knew so much about her gaming life.

"What's my name?"

"Edward." Surely, he knew his own name.

"My full name."

"Edward Masen." She was growing more and more befuddled by the moment.

He growled in frustration. At no time had he thought it would be quite this difficult to introduce himself.

"I am Dr. Edward. A. Masen." He enunciated each and every word, and she still looked at him with a blank stare. "D. R. E. A. M."

A flicker of understanding passed over her face.

"DREAMWeaver?"

He nodded, and Bella felt a blush rush to her cheeks. This wasn't a pimply faced teen like so many of her gaming cohorts. No, this was a handsome young man with burning green eyes and a warm, ready smile.

"So, if I may, I have my reveal gift for you," Edward said softly, holding out a bag.

Bella took the offering and laughed when she saw the gift card to ThinkGeek.

"They opened a store in Seattle, and I thought maybe we could do a day trip and check it out."

"Are you asking me on a date, Dr. Masen?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. I am."

Bella's face lit up with a grin, and she laced one arm through his.

"You can pick me up at ten. I'm used to sleeping in on Sundays."

"That sounds perfect."

And it was.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
